cowboybebopfandomcom-20200223-history
Ganymede Elegy
"Ganymede Elegy" is the tenth session, or episode, of Cowboy Bebop. Credits Written by: * Akihiko Inari Cast: *Spike *Jet *Faye *Ed *Rhint *Baker *Donelly *Alisa Cast (uncredited): *Ein Animation Director: * Hiroshi Ousaka Mechanical Animation Director: * Masami Goto Plot The crew had caught a bounty head, Baker Panchorero, and now has him tied up in the ship's common room. Ed torments him while the Bebop flies towards Ganymede to cash in on Baker. As Jet pilots the ship he looks at a broken watch and reminisces about a memory about a woman. Spike and Faye wake him up from his daydream and Faye, after remembering that it is Jet's home satellite, supposes he was thinking of a girl he left behind on Ganymede or of one that left him behind. This clearly angers the pensive Jet. An old friend and partner, Donnelly, appears on the video screen, so he and Jet talk about the old times. Donnelly remembers Jet's nickname, the Black Dog, and Jet's ex-girlfriend, Alisa. On Donnelly's info, Jet goes to see Alisa at her bar, La Fin, on the port of Marvis. He takes the Hammer Head after performing a water landing of the Bebop. Marvis looks like an old-fashioned fishing town, complete with seagulls and wooden boats. Spike and Faye cash in the bounty and talk about Jet's girl. Back on the Bebop, Faye tries to get a tan as she lays on the deck of the Bebop. Ed tries to fish off the side, and Spike tries to make repairs on his Swordfish II. Jet finds La Fin, where a skittish man named Rhint leaves after Alisa tells him that Jet is an old friend. Alisa says she's closing shop and moving due to the lack of customers. Jet is worried that she can't make enough money to pay off the bank. Alisa explains that she's okay and has her boyfriend, Rhint. Jet tells her he's a bounty hunter now and shows her the watch. Meanwhile, back on the Bebop, Donnelly calls Spike as he works on the Swordfish. He gives Spike special info on a new bounty, Rhint, and explains to Spike that he is Alisa's boyfriend. Spike, realizing the situation, is forced to ask what the bounty reward is. Eyecatch As Ed tries to do some fishing and Faye is well into working on her tan, Spike flies off in the Swordfish to contact Jet at his ship. He is still in the bar and doesn't answer. Jet is explaining his memory of Alisa leaving him and asks her why she did it. Alisa responds by remarking how Jet talks about it like time has stopped. She's forgotten about it, as it was so long ago and time never stands still. She bids him goodbye and Jet leaves. Outside of La Fin, Rhint unsuccessfully tries to light his cigarette, and flashes back to the night he shot a loan-shark coming to hassle Alisa in self-defense. Jet leaves La Fin and the two lock eyes before Jet flies away. Rhint is scared when he realizes that Jet is a bounty hunter. Alisa wants them to leave now. Spike tries to find La Fin but sees Rhint and Alisa on a hovercraft boat first. He pursues them through an industrial district, firing warning shots, and almost crashes into Jet's Hammer Head. Jet tells Spike to back off, saying this used to be his beat as a cop and that it is his score to settle as the Black Dog, saying that once he bites, he never lets go. Jet pursues the hovercraft through tight canals and into an open bay where he uses the Hammer Head's harpoon to slow the boat down. He reels in the boat like a fishing rod but the tail end of the boat breaks off and the hovercraft crashes onto a rocky shoreline. On land, Alisa holds Jet at gunpoint. An ISSP ship is hovering overhead, painting a tense atmosphere. Alisa pleads to let them go. Jet says that even if he does, she will be caught later and then will be an accomplice, too. Alisa breaks down and confides that the reason she left him was because he always made the decisions for the both of them and that she never had to do anything for herself. She lowers the gun, crying. Rhint tries to escape, but Jet is quick to subdue him. The couple gives up, but Jet shows compassion for their relationship. After Rhint is taken into custody, Jet says to Alisa that Rhint will probably be released on a self-defense plea. He leaves the scene and throws the watch into the river, happy to put the past behind him. Quotes ---- ---- Songs *Tank! (TV Edit) – Opening titles *Cat Blues – Edward attacks Panchorero *The Singing Sea (Piano Version) – Unreleased Session card, through the team visiting Ganymede *Forever Broke - Eyecatch II card, through Edward fishing over the side of the deck of the Bebop *Waltz for Zizi – Jet talks to Alisa at La Fin *ELM – Jet chases Rhint and Alisa *Waltz for Zizi – Jet departs, leaving Alisa at the Dock *The Real Folk Blues – Closing titles *The Real Man (Ambient Version) – Unreleased Preview for Toys In The Attic Background Homages and References *Black Dog, Jet's nickname, is a reference to the 1971 Led Zeppelin song of the same name. *Baker Panchorero, the name of the bounty head in the beginning of the session, is named after the last names of the main characters from the 1970s police drama ''CHiPs''. Jon Baker and Francis Panchorero. *Mr Peanut , the mascot for Planters, makes an appearance in La Fin behind the drinking bird Trivia *Ganymede is the largest moon of Jupiter and the largest natural satellite in the Solar system. Ganymede is composed of silicate rock and water ice. Evidence shows that the moon has a tenuous oxygen based atmosphere and possible salt-water ocean beneath its icy crust. *Elegy: An Elegy is defined as a mournful, melancholic or plaintive poem, especially a funeral song or a lament for the dead. The word comes from the Greek elegeia which is a reflection on the death of someone or on a sorrow generally. *La Fin: La Fin is French for "The End". Alisa opened the bar herself as a way of taking control of her life, which would indicate a new beginning or an end to her dependency on others; however, she was forced to take a loan from a criminal and once again to be dependent on someone else to care for her. Gallery 10 Jetwatch.png 10 ElisaJet.png 10 RhintCelonias.png 10 Jet1.png 10 Standdown.png 53D4AADC425CAA0034.jpg 53D4AADE440559002D.jpg 53D4AADD426A98001E.jpg 53D4AB52451CD00020.jpg 53D4AB514521E70018.jpg 53D4AB534518EF0026.jpg 53D4AB194637E0000B.jpg 53D4ABCC3D2862002C.jpg 53D4AADF4417220016.jpg 53D4AADF4422740005.jpg 53D4AB78400A2C0020.jpg 53D4AB1A463773000C.jpg 53D4AB1F425AAC0039.jpg 53D4AB4F46232F002E.jpg 53D4AB86462EF3001D.jpg Ganymede7-031315.jpg 53D4AB173E21D50003.jpg 53D4AB3C44013F0034.jpg 53D4AB1D4007D10023.jpg 53D4AB77407FED002D.jpg 53D4AB7840050A0028.jpg 53D4ABC642601A0035.jpg 53D4AB1F42690E0021.jpg 53D4AB1E400EF90017.jpg 53D4AB093D43B70001.jpg 53D4AB44452D2B0007.jpg 53D4AB794401390034.jpg 53D4AB4F461F040032.jpg 53D4ABBE4172800015.jpg 53D4AB794406BE002E (2).jpg 53D4AB504632400016.jpg 53D4ABC93E7D480037.jpg 53D4AB50461E030036.jpg 53D4AB1A463B3B0005.jpg 53D4ABC7427D750003.jpg 53D4ABCB3D232B0031.jpg 53D4ABC93E1EB7000C.jpg 53D4ABCD3D214A0036.jpg 53D4ABCD3D237A0033.jpg 53D4AC373E16DD0019.jpg 53D4AB153E027A002F.jpg 53D4ABB93E0FF10021.jpg 53D4ABC34168010024.jpg 53D4AC373E21D50008.jpg 53D4AC373E236B0006.jpg 53D4ABCD3D44660003.jpg Sessions Category:Sessions